


Objectif

by MissCactus



Category: Free!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Feelings, M/M, c'est tout !, frienship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Tu veux nager avec Rin, pas vrai ? »





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Objectif". Et parce que le SouAi c'est la vie, il fallait que je sorte quelque chose sur eux o/

« Tu veux nager avec Rin, pas vrai ? »

C'était ce que lui avait dit Sousuke. Et bien évidemment que c'était vrai, il ne s'entraînait pas tous les soirs sans relâche pour ne pas pouvoir participer au relais avec la personne qu'il admirait le plus, mais... Ces mots sortant de la bouche de son aîné ne sonnaient pas... Juste.

Il voulait nager avec Rin, oui, mais pas que.

Momo, même s'il avait été difficile à digérer les premiers jours, était devenu un ami proche. Il ressemblait à son frère sur beaucoup trop de points mais été tellement différent sur d'autres, Aiichirou n'avait pu que finir par l'apprécier pour ses qualités.

Et puis il y avait le reste de l'équipe. Tous étaient de très bons nageurs qui méritaient que Samezuka gagne une médaille de plus grâce à leur capitaine, grâce à cette personne qu'ils respectaient et en qui ils avaient confiance.

Mais surtout, il y avait Sousuke. Il méritait, plus que tous les autres, cette médaille. Malgré son air froid et ses mots parfois durs, il avait toujours supporté l'équipe, supporté Rin, les avait aidés et sans lui cette année n'aurait pas été la même.

Son objectif n'était pas que de nager avec Rin, il voulait nager avec Sousuke.

Mais, sentant son cœur s'emballer et ses joues rougir, il sut qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Parce que cette fois-ci, ses sentiments allaient bien au-delà de la simple admiration, il voulait bien plus que seulement nager avec Sousuke.

Alors, enfouissant ses sentiments, il accepta l'offre de Sousuke pour qu'il l'entraîne. Peut-être qu'un jour il serait assez courageux pour tout lui avouer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
